Rum and Roses
by Jesheckahlynn
Summary: Sparrabeth Fiction, Jack escapes from the Krakken and makes it back to Tortuga, the whole while he is tortured inside by his love. Elizabeth is riddled with guilt and maybe something else. Not much in it yet but it will be rated MA for scenes later on...
1. Rum and Roses Starts Here

Curse her, Curse that Elizabeth Swan, she was the reason he had spent 3 months in the kraken's belly until it felt the need to erm... relieve itself. She was also the reason he spent a month floating on a piece of wood until he reached the port of Tortuga, broke and worst of all without his hat or his ship. His ship the Black Pearl, oh how he missed her. How dare she leave him, how dare she not come back for him. He was after all CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, Who could resist his charms? No, he wants mad at her for leaving him, he was not mad because she "betrayed" him. No he was mad because he thought in that minute that she might have returned the affection he had held for her for such a long time. It was time to forget that now, the passion he felt in her kiss, well it must have been a passionf or saving her beloved, not passion for him. Yes it was time to forget it if he could. He pounded the bar for another bottle of rum and ignored the whores who were trying to get his attention.

----------- ----------------- ----------------------- -------------------

Elizabeth Swan sat at her writing desk frowning while deep in concentration over the letter she was writing. She could not believe she was writing this letter, it seemed so impersonal, so common, yet she knew if she did not write it she would never say what was on her mind. Finally finished with her letter she signed it "Elizabeth S" making sure that she drew the "S" with extra care. As she heard footsteps coming up the stairs she quickly hid the letter in the only place she could think of, her stomacher. Her betrothed William Turner presented himself before her and tried to steal a kiss. Elizabeth pushed him away and went back to tidying her desk. She almost did not hear him say the words that had haunted her dreams for months... "We need to talk." She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded motioning for him to be seated in a rather plush chair opposite her desk. As Will was clearing his throat she blurted out, "Will, I no longer love you like I used to, I am sorry I still wish to be your friend but I do not feel that I can continue in a relationship with you any longer. It is not fair to you nor I and I just feel that it would be the right thing if we broke our engagement and never spoke of this again." Having said this she slipped her engagement ring off of her finger and handed it to him. "I never thought you would be so upfront with this Liz," said Will. "But to tell you the truth I feel the same way and I have found someone else, I did not want to tell you but I feel it is only right, thank you for setting me free." With that Will got up and walked out of Port Royal.

----------- ----------------- ----------------------- -------------------

Jack was walking down a street in Tortuga trying to find somewhere with more rum that did not remind him of that retched Elizabeth, the only woman he had ever given his heart to. Didn't she know that every time he said 'ello love he was telling her how much he loved her, didn't she know that when he came back to the ship to save her and the crew it was not because he wanted to be a good man but because he loved her. Could she not tell from the way he stared at her that he would give anything to be with her. She was beautiful but more than that she was fierce, she was shrewd, and given the chance she would be the perfect pirate. She was the only woman he had ever felt this way about. Why she couldn't see how he felt was beyond him. And that kiss it just lingered in his memory, why did she kiss him like that, a less passionate kiss could have sufficed for her purpose. Did she just enjoy taunting him, did she know that she had haunted his dreams since the day he had met her in Port Royal. It was no accident that he grabbed her and not some soldier or even the governor, the feeling of her web body against his, the feel of her breath on his skin, the anger in her eyes it was all planned. Oh how he wished to go back to that day. But that was in the past and she was gone. He didn't even know if she survived the krakken attack or if the little rowboat had been pulled under, and even if she survived she would be married to her eunich by now. Stupid eunich not knowing when to give up and give in. What did she see in him, he was a swordsman but not top rate at that, he was too honest. The worst thing he had ever done was save Jack from execution. Jack popped out of his day dream and rubbed his eyes, she was even haunting him in broad daylight, he could have sworn he saw her passing through the crowd of whore. He needed rum and he needed it bad. He quickly ducked into the nearest pub and drank until he passed out.

----------- ----------------- ----------------------- -------------------

Tired and frustrated Elizabeth swore, she thought she had seen Jack but minutes before, but when she looked again he was gone. Was she haunted by his ghost or was he alive as so many on Tortuga had been saying. She gripped her jacket tight hearing the crinkle of a very worn piece of paper bearing the name "Captain Jack Sparrow" on the outside, with the edge sealed in purple was with an "S." She had to find him she just had to. She could not live with herself if she didn't. She thought she had killed him when she kissed him and left him. When Gibbs brought word to her that he was thought to be alive in Tortuga she rushed there stowing away on a merchant vessel leaving Port Royal; with nothing but 50 pounds, a dress, and her "man" clothes to her name she had been wandering the streets of Tortuga for the last week. Elizabeth sat down in a corner and cried. Maybe it was never meant to be.

----------- ----------------- ----------------------- -------------------

Sorry for the long and dry beginning I promise it will go somewhere. It really will.


	2. The Letter

After about an hour of crying and feeling like she had no reason to live Elizabeth looked up from the steps she was seated on and forced herself to move. Tired and worn out, Elizabeth stopped in to the nearest pub. Choosing a seat at the darkest end of the bar she asked for a tea and rum mix and was met with a look of puzzlement by the bartender. Waiting for her drink she looked to the left at her only companion in gloomy little room and tried her hardest to bite back a scream. "Jack is that you, Is it really you?" Elizabeth asked dis-belief clear in her voice as she could hardly believe her eyes.

----------- ----------------- ----------------------- -------------------

Jack heard the voice of what to his ears was an angel calling out his name. He started from his drunken stupor convinced that he was simply hearing things. He stared at her for a few minutes trying to determine if his eyes were playing tricks on him. "Why yes love it is me, or at least I think it is me. Unless someone else was pretending to be me in which case I wouldn't know who the real me was now would I? Savvy?" He was silenced at the end of his long winded and so typical Jack Sparrow esque speil as she kissed him passionately and then withdrew a piece of paper from her stomacher. She handed him the letter before quickly running off. Jack turned the piece of paper over in his hands staring at it confused as to what just happened and admiring her penmanship since he had a natural appreciation for beautiful things. He looked up for her to clear his confusion but she was no-where to be seen. Swearing he brought his rum bottle down hard on the counter causing it to break and causing more than a few heads to turn in his direction. Not caring about the attention he was receiving Jack used a shard of the broken glass to break the elegant purple seal. Purple for royalty, like a princess he thought as he started reading.

----------- ----------------- ----------------------- -------------------

Out on the cobbled street Elizabeth ran as fast as she could back to the dingy little room she was renting for two crowns a month from one of the few people in Tortuga who made a respectable living, the butcher. Gasping for breath she pushed furniture out of the way and barely made it to the basin in time to empty the contents of her now jittery stomach. Speaking to herself Elizabeth muttered: "What if he doesn't feel the same way I do, what if he misunderstands what I wrote and thinks I never want to see him again. Does he hate me for what I did with the Krakken, not that I would blame him if he did but it would be nice to know if he did. What if he cannot read, he is after all a pirate and I do not think that they exactly place a large amount of emphasis on learning." Elizabeth vomited again and then hit her head on the head of the bed and passed out for a much needed rest.

----------- ----------------- ----------------------- -------------------

Jack re-read the letter not believing his eyes. Was she trying to play a trick on him. Did she hate him that much, was she capable of such cruelty. Did she know how he felt and felt the need to finish him off after failing with the Krakken. No that could not be it, but could this letter really be true. He had to find her, he raced out onto the street looking for her. When he could not find her he began to wander the streets for hours calling out her name and looking everyone for her. He stopped occasionally to re-read the letter in hopes of finding some clue about her behavior. He resolved to ask her about it and how she knew of his ability to read when he found her. But for now he read the letter one more time breathing in the smell of her skin and hair off the paper.

----------- ----------------- ----------------------- -------------------

_Dear Jack, _

_If you are reading this then William and I are no longer engaged and have gone our separate ways. I do not love him and I never did ours was an engagement of convenience. I love you, I loved you from the moment we were stranded on the island together and you taught me what it was to have fun. I got engaged to William because he seemed safe and you had the Pearl. I know that the Pearl was your life and probably always will be but I felt I must tell you this. I thought that I could learn to be happy living without you. When I kissed you I knew that I never could. You awoke a passion inside of me that I never knew I could feel. Watching the Krakken devour you I felt a piece of my soul being devoured along with you. I will understand if you do not feel the same about me or if you cannot forgive me for what I did. I am no better than a cheap whore for acting the way that I did. I am truly sorry and I feel that I must find you and deliver this letter to you. Even then I know I may never see you again after you read this, but I must try Jack, I must._

_I will love you forever,_

_Elizabeth S._

----------- ----------------- ----------------------- -------------------

He had to find her, he searched for her as if his life depended upon finding her. She consumed his every thought and sense. All he could hear was her voice, see was her smile, smell was her skin, and feel was her touch. He was a man bewitched heart, mind, and soul.

----------- ----------------- ----------------------- -------------------

Thanks for reading, and if you caught the Pride and Prejudice reference I love you, I should get the next chapter up tonight hopefully.


	3. Satisfaction?

Warning- Smut like no tomorrow so if you don't like smut I would skip this chapter.

----------- ----------------- ----------------------- -------------------

Frustrated at his lack of success Jack sat down on the cold steps of the town butchers store back. Pounding his knees in anger he felt something bounce against his thigh. "The compass," he exclaimed. He knew in his heart that she was what he desired the most, so much that it hurt to be without her. With trembling hands he reverently opened the compass. "Bugger" the compass pointed behind him into the butcher shop. "So close yet so far away my love?" Looking for a way in and finding none but an open second story window, Jack began to climb muttering, "just like in Singapore."

Upon reaching the top window he bit back a yelp. There was his Lizzie looking like a princess, goddess, and temptress. That in it self was not what made him yelp. Upon her forehead there was a rather large bruise with a gash that was bleeding sluggishly. His Lizzie was hurt and it tore at his heart to see her so. Not caring about the noise he would potentially make Jack quickly made his way to the side of her bed pushing anything is his way to either side. "Lizzie" he whispered, "What happened to you?" She groaned and shifted in her sleep. "Jack... please come back Jack, I'm sorry... I love you please don't leave me" she moaned feverishly and then was dead silent. "I'm here love, I'm here, please just hold on." pleaded Jack, a tear of worry falling from his eye and carving a path down his grime covered face.

After looking for a washrag and the washbasin Jack carefully cleaned her cut and moved her lowed in the bed so she was leaning against pillows and not the hard headboard. As his arm brushed her forehead he noticed she had a fever and was flushed. Worried and not knowing if he could do anything else Jack realized the best thing for her, and perhaps him was sleep. Without removing his eyes from her sleeping form he stripped down to his breeched and crawled into be with her. Exhausted and wanting to hold her just this once in case when she awoke she revealed everything to be a cruel joke Jack wrapped his arms around her and felt her cuddle close to him. He fell asleep with her in his arms whispering words of love and comfort into her hair.

----------- ----------------- ----------------------- -------------------

She awoke to a throbbing headache and the smell or rum and seawater mingling with her rose scented perfume. Rum and Roses she thought, the smell that she and Jack would make if he ever wanted her. Why was it here though and why was there something around her waist, something heavy. Wait that was a human arm, someone was holding her. Holding her...? She screamed at the top of her lungs and fell out of the bed onto her back. Jack started awake and about jumped out of his skin before realizing what was going on. "Now don't cast a kitten love," he said in a startled yet surprisingly smooth voice. "It's just me unless it being me bothers you in which case it isn't me because being me would bother you and bothering you would be bad"

Elizabeth was laughing by this time as well as glaring at Jack like she would rip out his throat given the chance. "Warn a girl first won't you? For all I knew it could have been Barbossa or Davey Jones himself, although I dare say Davey would be quite a bit colder." She snapped. "Why are you here Jack," she asked lowering her head and her voice so he would not see or hear her pain if he rejected her. "Because I love you Lizzie, you are everything I desire, you haunt me day and night, I cannot live without you." he confessed. Amazed and stunned she choked and had trouble re-gaining her breath before she looked up and sputtered; "Jack? I... I Lu.. I love you too, I know that you will always love the sea more than I, and I know that you are not the marrying kind. That's ok with me, it really is. I just want to be with you no matter how that is. I would be the happiest woman on earth if I could be be your mi...mistress." Elizabeth quickly lowered her eyes and took a deep breath trying to hide the crimson in her cheeks. She was not quite able to believe what she had just said, or that she would be so bold in his presence. Jack drew her willing body into her arms as he chuckled softly. Elizabeth sighed and wondered how long he would want her for. For now it did not matter because she felt eternity in his arms, she sighed and breathed in the scent on him. He loved her and was his, and to her that was all that mattered

----------- ----------------- ----------------------- -------------------

She's mine, She's really mine Jack thought. He gently pushed her back into the pillows, grinning like a child with a new favorite toy that they planned to love forever. "Lets rest some more love, I've a killer headache from too much rum, and with that bump on your head and your fever I suspect the same of you my beloved princess." At the mention of a bump Elizabeth's hand flew to her forehead and then realized what he was talking about. "Well it does hurt a bit and I do feel a bit hot still, a nap would be ok I guess." Smiling she acquiesced to Jack's request.

Jack pretended to be asleep, not because he was tired or his head hurt, (he never got hangovers because hes Captain Jack Sparrow love), but because he was worried for Elizabeth. The voice in the back of his head told him it was fine, she was past the worst and even then it hadn't really been a threat, but he just wanted to make sure for himself. He kept repeating to himself that now he finally had her and could not let lose her, ever. He knew deep down that if he ever lost her or let her go again that he would lose a part of his soul along with her. He reminded himself that he was rather attached to his soul especially since getting it back from Davey Jones, and resolved never to leave her unless she willed him to.

When his Lizzie next stirred Jack decided that it was time to have some fun with her. Pulling her closer to him and holding her tight, he gently kissed up and down her neck. As she began to shiver he blew on the wetness his kisses had left behind on her neck. Seizing her earlobe in his mouth he nibble on it, causing her to arch her back and attempt to press closer to him. Jack chuckled as he reached around to her front to massage her breast causing her to gasp. She pushed her body back, her perfect bum pressing hard into his rapidly swelling cock. Jack couldn't stand this anymore. He began to undress Lizzie, treating each piece of clothing as if it belonged to a princess, his fingers trembling as he revealed her naked body. Once he had finished he lay back and admired her beautiful body, her perky breasts, golden curls, milk colored thighs, and curves. Gods he wanted this woman more than he had ever wanted anyone before. He had to have her, just her simple touch set his body on fire. He slowly lowered his mouth to her left nipple while using the other hand to push her down to the bed. He took the soft mewling sounds she was making as applause and payment for his torment.

----------- ----------------- ----------------------- -------------------

Fire, that was what Elizabeth felt spreading across her entire body emanating from her middle. From the instant his lips had touched her neck Elizabeth had felt as if the whole world had exploded and she had been cast into another dimension where should could experience feelings she never thought possible. So this was what it was like to be touched by a man. She never wanted him to stop yet she wanted more. His gentle tongue upon her naked breast was like torture, exquisite yet divine yet pure torture.

She gasped as his mouth left her breast exposing it to the cold air before it was replaced by an insistent hand, expertly stroking and pinching her hard crinkled nipple. His tongue slid down her toned body and stomach to her navel where he began licking wet patterns around and into her belly button. She tensed and bucked him, the fire she was feeling below rising to an almost unquenchable height.

When his tongue began to move again she was sure he was going to end her torture. She was wrong, very wrong. He kissed his way down her body to her inner thighs where he began to lick, nibble, suck, and kiss. Sliding his hands under her buttox, he gripped them firmly preventing her from bucking and wriggling her way into what she wanted. Still he denied her circling her sex with warm wet kisses and nips yet never truly touching it. She gasped every time one of his facial hairs came into contact with it.

Finally when she thought she would explode if did not do anything, he flicked it, once, twice, with his tongue. She scream in pure ecstasy, she could never have imagined the way this felt. Suddenly his tongue was boring down on her demanding that she release herself to him. She could hardly catch her breath and then she felt it coming. She screamed and moaned Jack's name as the wave broke over her. She felt Jack move away and waiting anxiously for him to finish it. But jack lay down behind her breathing hard and shaking. He pulled her close and she asked him "why, do you not want to be with me, why." She moaned filled with lust for him. "Because I want to save your first time for a special occasion" he growled back and then pulled her close to him.

----------- ----------------- ----------------------- -------------------

Thank you for reading. Sorry it took so long to get the next chapter up, my muse was off drinking with the muse of nelliedances, and possibly hiding with the muse of desiring pirates. I swear they were all off having a costume party.

I would like to thank my muse and my two human muses nelliedances, and my boyfriend for their inspiration in this chapter.


End file.
